planesandmercsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azmondia's Teeth
Squadron Motto: “"Excellence Everywhere"” Squadron Specialization: Multirole ''' '''Current PMC: Advantage Flight Operations "Kentares Defence" Former PMCs: 'Advantage Flight Operations"'' '''Flight Lead: Andrew Talbot Squadron Reputation: '''+2 '''Squadron Grade: A Missions Flown: 100% success rate Killswitch'' - Success ''Fullback ''- Success ''Saxon Wall'' '- ''Success Flight History as told by Donny Yeng: "This is not your daddy's back story. Long ago, in a distant land, Marcus Leovin found a shapeshifting master of darkness known only as Andrew Talbot and unleashed an unspeakable evil. But, a foolish Canadian warrior, wielding a magic plane, stepped forth to oppose him. *Plane Engine Sound Effects* Before the final blow was struck, Andrew tore open a portal in time and flung Lawrence into the future, where his evil is law! Now the pilot seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Talbot! Oh wait, you want the serious version? Marcus Leovin began his tour of duty in Afghanistan in early 2002 alongside the 33rd fighter wing, of which one Andrew Talbot was a part of. The two hit it off fairly well and parted ways after roughly half a year when Talbot's service was up. Things were quiet for a while, until the crash of 2012. At that point, with no job prospects and the real threat of slowly going crazy, Marcus heard from his old flight leader about opportunities in the Democratic Republic of Congo. At that point, the light turned on and the combat veteran concocted a hairbrained scheme to form his own flight and make a killing as part of one of several multinational paramilitary corporations. Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe, Lawrence Cheng met a woman named Aleksandra Kostenko as part of a risky cargo drop near the Belarusian border. Though they thought nothing of it at the time, their meeting would have several important ramifications further down the line. Opportunity called to Lawrence and after the disaster in Somalia, one Canadian was in desperate need to cover his medical bills and the promise of good money only a couple of countries over was deemed too good to pass up. Aleksandra, meanwhile, decided that flying cargo was for suckers and booked the next flight to the DRC for a piece of the action in early 2014. In an even more remote part of the world, a Chinese man was getting chased out of Hong Kong for cheating at cards. But that's not really important to the story. The story really gets going in a small bar in Zimbabwe. It was here that the forces of fate, serendipity, and Locke's Single Malt came together into possibly the worst and best idea to ever hit Africa. Lawrence met a fellow pilot named Donny Yeng and the pair bonded over their dislike of communism, love of good whiskey, and passion for flight. As Zimbabwe was only a stopover to the real action, Lawrence soon left and arrived in Kinshasa, the heart of Congo. Marcus and Andrew used a few of their military contacts and managed to get ahold of Advantage Flight Solutions and were green-lit to assume full duties, provided they could scrounge up at least three more pilots. The pair were grouped with newcomer Donovan Harrick and set about the capital to find themselves a few good men. Initially, things went well: more than a few skilled pilots with extensive military careers were willing to sign up with three veteran airman to grace the skies and make a quick buck. This was all well and good, until Marcus heard their asking prices. The trio soon changed their hiring plans: find some mooks with military experience who were cheap enough to fit in their limited salary cap. They became acquainted with good man named Lawrence Cheng and through him, one Ukrainian female fury and a man who barely spoke English. This was good enough. And that's how Azmondia's Teeth were formed. Hard, gritty, and willing to get the job done, we aspire for excellence in every field. From ground pounding, to aerial duels, Marcus convinced the bigwigs that his team of various nationalities and religious persuasions could get the job done neat and clean without bombing hospitals or misidentified ocean liners. We kick ass, take names, and will be home in time for dimsum." Current Members Andrew "Sunshine" Talbot - Air Superiority - Flight Lead Born to an American father and British mother, Andrew found his passion for airplanes as a child beginning in one of the airshows his parents took him to. While the location faded into memory, the image of the powerful jets was inspiring to the young boy and stand out as clear as ever; silver and flames flashing across the sky. Andrew entered the Air Force when he became old enough and after training on the T-38 (and subsequently the F-15) he was stationed at Eglin AFB, near his hometown of Niceville, to the 33rd Fighter Wing. After the collapse, with nothing but bad memories of an ex-girlfriend to hold him to his hometown of Niceville he departed from his life with the 33rd Nomads FW. Entering the world market with a particular set of mercenary skills found to be highly in demand, he's ready to continue what he loves to do and stay flying. Unfortunately, the rigors of combat play on every pilot differently. His old friend came to him after their successful Fullback mission and after a night of drinking and discussion gave control of the flight to Andrew before what would be their final mission together. Unwilling to let the flight fall apart, the newly slimmed down Azmondia took a hardline approach and has made its presence known, to the delight of their PMC. '''''Current A/C Convair F-106A 'Delta Dart' ''Kills x2 J-6C X1 Su-25A X1 T-62 (Ground) Missions Flown *''Killswitch *''Fullback'' *''Saxon Wall'' Pinyin (Donny) "Hollywood" Yeng - Multirole - Flight Executive Officer It's no secret, Donny is an old fart in terms of aviation. He joined the People's Liberation Army Airforce right in the middle of modernization in the mid-late 1990's. And while he proved that he could handle a plane fairly well, he simply was not stellar at combat. His lack of appreciable combat talent, coupled with unpopular viewpoints compared to the rest of his fellow communists resulted in Donny getting shuffled off onto the PLAAF's acrobatics team in the early 2000's before eventually being discharged. Several poor financial investments and more than a few unpaid gambling debts later, and Donny had used up what was left of his retirement pay and turned back to flying. By this time though, it was clear that the PLAAF had advanced and had no place for a washed up, semi-alcoholic stunt flier. Still, there were more than a few places willing to hire people with experience in the saddle and from the looks of it, Donny reckoned he could still out-fight a bunch of third world pissants in second rate planes... Current A/C F-4D Phantom II Grumman F-14 Tomcat ''Kills X1 Su-25A Missions Flown *''Killswitch *''Fullback'' *''Saxon Wall'' Aleksandra "Stalker" Kostenko - Multirole Born in Kiev, Ukraine shortly after the meltdown at Chernobyl, she escaped any lasting harm from the fallout. Her family wasn't so lucky, her mother coming down with cancer five years after the disaster, dying soon after. Her father tried to provide the best he could for her, but with collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, the Ukraine wasn't any better off. She got a meagre education, though she grew interested in the events surrounding the rise and fall of the Soviet Union, and the plight of the people. She joined a youth movement in her teens, but nothing came of it. When she graduated, she enlisted instead of continuing her education. She completed her pilot training in 2002. Got in the air in aging Soviet MiGs, -21s, -23s, and -25s. While she was no ace pilot, her service record was satisfactory. She remained in the service for seven years, being part of the aircraft overhaul. Once the Ukraine got new fighter craft, Aleksandra flew a MiG-29 till the end of her service. While never having flown an active combat role, she did get experience in joint training sessions with the Russian Federation. Her service continued until 2012, in which she was honourably discharged when the air force was going through reforms. While having the feeling of pride for serving her country, she wanted to continue to fly. She was enlisted by a small civilian company as a pilot and flew mostly regional transport aircraft within the Ukraine. As events unfolded in the following years, news reports would rekindle her desire to fly something other than cargo. She resigned from her job, cashed her last cheque and went on the hunt. ''Current A/C F-4D Phantom II Kills X1 Su-25A X2 Kfir C1 Missions Flown *''Killswitch *''Fullback'' *''Saxon Wall'' Lawrence "Mountie" Cheng - Air Superiority The son of political dissidents, Lawrence immigrated to Canada at an early age. Having enjoyed the benefits of his adopted country and wishing to give something back, Lawrence enlisted in the Canadian Forces. Alas, despite his efforts, not everybody is cut out to be a figher pilot, and Lawrence later found his own calling in flying cargo planes. Seeing service across the world in support of Canada's humanitarian operations, Lawrence saw first hand the need for airlift pilots for NGO work. After his tour of service, Lawrence signed on with various charter companies to provide transportation and logistics for various NGOs operating in less than ideal areas. Lawrence's civilian career would meet its end in Somalia, where his leased Ilyushin carrying humanitarian supplies was on the receiving end of a militia SAM. While he survived the subsequent crash, most of his crew did not. Lawrence emerged from the hospital with a much different view on the conflict, not to mention a staggering amount of medical debt. While Lawrence might not boast good (or even mediocre) ability at aerial gunnery, he does have years of flight experience, and not a trivial amount of knowledge of the politics at play here. ''Current A/C Convair F-106A 'Delta Dart' Kills 1x J-6C X1 Su-25A Missions Flown *''Killswitch *''Fullback'' *''Saxon Wall'' Former Members Marcus "Dynasty" Leovin - Air-to-Ground Specialist- MIA Highest Rank: Flight Lieutenant Nationality: US DOB: July 10, 1985 Age: 26 Homecounty: San Diego Service Record: 4 years with US Air Force Field of Speciality: Close Ground Support Aircraft Flown: F-4, Warthog Marcus first started dreaming of becoming a fighter pilot after listening to his grandfather, who was a mustang pilot during the second world war, war stories he first started off helping his father with his little 2 seater recreational plane and as soon as he was 18 he enlisted into the US Air Force. He saw action during Afghanistan and Iraq, but after the collapse he retired and started looking for civilian work but the few places willing to hire him were small town airports. Soon he heard from his wing leader about PMC work and decided to look that up. Hoping to make a difference and make a little money he set off to this new line of work Current A/C '' ''Kills Missions Flown *''Killswitch'' *''Fullback'' *''Saxon Wall'' Donovan “Elvis” Harrick - Multirole - MIA Age: 45 DoB:6-6-1969 Nationality: American Service record: USN Joined-1988 Medical discharge-2002 Planes Flown: F/A-18 Hornets and F/A-18E/F Super Hornets Specializations: Ground Attack/Force Projection Born in a podunk poor little farming town in the butt end of the farm plains of Oklahoma there wasnt much opportunity for a young farm boy to do to escape the fate of his father and his fathers father. Sports scolarships or the military were about the only real options available. At the tender young age of 8 he discovered his calling and passion in life. His father would often take him up in the family farms crop duster and the 2 would spend hours just flying. first with Donavan sitting in his fathers lap and then as he got older flying solo. Donavan learned to fly that old crop duster before he learned to drive a car. In his last couple of years in highschool after watching the news reports of U.S. naval forces launching an air strike into Libya as a reprisal for the 1986 Berlin discotheque bombing, and destroying military defenses and installations, diplomatic and civilian sites, and a number of city blocks his mind was made up. He would become a naval aviator. A combination of good grades and a little bit of luck and he managed to get into the Naval Academy at Annapolis in 1988. His scores were mediocre at best but enough to get him his commision and he followed up flight school at NAS Corpus Christi, Texas. Its here that his skills began to shine. Sort of. His years of flying the crop duster left him with a very capable ability for low level flight and manuvers but he seemed to lack a bit when it came to very high altitude flights. Regardless of this he managed to pass his flight schools and was eventually assigned to Strike Fighter Squadron 103 (VF-103), the "Jolly Rogers" and then eventually assigned to Strike Fighter Squadron 211 (VFA-211), the "Fighting Checkmates". It quickly became apparant that he exceled at Air to Ground operations, but his Air to Air capabilities were on the low end of mediocre. He eventually went on to be the squadrons Strike expert. To this day he still holds the Squadrons high score in Air to Ground Operations. He applied several times to be assigned to the NATO air presence flying over Bonsia in the mid 90's but was denied each time until he was finnaly aproved in 1995, but the night before he was to be reassigned his appendix burst and he was pulled from flight status while he recovered. By the time he was fit to fly again, his presence was no longer needed. His career continued on and unfortinatley during a friendly pick up game of football with his squadron he took a bad tackle and blew out his knee. The date was Sept 8 2001. His injury forced him to resign his commision and take a medical discharge from the military. The injury left him with a slight limp. Yet again it seemed fate would have him miss out of the combat operations he had looked forward to since his days in highschool. He floated from job to job for the next decade and never really managed to make the transition to civilian life. He tried working the family farm and that worked for a while, he joined a circus for a while and then became a traveling preacher of all things. He even tried his hand at lounge singing. One day he was contacted by an old squadron mate who was now working for a PMC. It seems that Donavan may have the chance to fly combat operations at last. He jumped at the oportunity and signed up without thinking it through real well. At 45 years old, most think he is well beyond his prime and its true his leg does give him some issues when pulling high G's, but his low altitude skills and his Air to Ground capability hasnt seemed to be effected in the least. He knows he is the Old Man of any unit he goes to, and as such tends to take a fatherly approach to dealing with his flight mates. He never really lost his Oklahoma drawl and it becomes apparant more when he drinks. Tends to be a bit jovial and tries to have a positive outlook on things. He also manages to drag around and repair old motorcycles wherever he goes. Enjoyes eatting apples and has an odd fondness for the music of ABBA, Elvis and Led Zepplin. Current A/C '' ''Kills Missions Flown *''Killswitch'' *''Fullback'' *''Saxon Wall'' Current Equipment Aircraft Type: Convair F-106A 'Delta Dart' Upgrades: Tubes to Microchips, Engine Overhaul, Prof. Gun Camera, Precision Approach Radar/GPS Ground Lock, Additional Pylons. Flown by: Andrew Talbot, Lawrence Cheng Aircraft Type: F-4D Phantom II Upgrades: Precision Approach Radar/GPS Ground Lock, RNAV Approach System, S/AR Software Upgrade, Additional Pylons, Prof. Gun Camera. Flown by: Donny Yeng, Aleksandra Kostenko Aircraft Type: Upgrades: Flown by: Lost Equipment Aircraft Type: Upgrades: Flown by: Voodoo Scuttlebutt * Category:Flights Category:Firestorm Campaign: Congo